


Gravity (that's what pulls me to you)

by kitkatsandcreampuffs



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Forgive Me, I def didnt beta this like i should have, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, T for swearing, i wish i could voice act this for you all its way better like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatsandcreampuffs/pseuds/kitkatsandcreampuffs
Summary: Raelle is out on a routine resupply mission and finds Scylla in an unexpected place. Its finally its time to address things they both wished were buried in the past.Aka- Raylla hate kiss but make it with feelings.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Gravity (that's what pulls me to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I really this is in screenplay format, which doesn't translate amazing to Ao3, but! I wanted to get it out. I'm also not great with normal fanfic style. Forgive me this is my first fic in 4 years after concentring on academic papers only.
> 
> Might delete later to ether re-upload with edits or scrap completely, But comments and reviews are appreciated. I love this show! hope you can get around the strange style

INT-Storage room - NIGHT

The rondevu sight for a key resupply mission for the witch army alder controls. Ammo cases stacked among boxes, weapons, food supplies. Scylla rushes in. Scan the room, focusing on a large box labeled “Meal rations”. She kneels and glances around furtively before drawing a flask from her jacket pocket. She examines the flash before hissing a quiet spell. The flask begins to grow red hot, then fades away. Scylla smiles and opens the flask.

CUT TO INSIDE SHOT OF FLASK

Bright red liquids foams and bubbles inside. 

BACK TO SCYLLA

She moves to pour the contents on to the supplies.

DOOR BANGING OPEN

Raelle walks in. Scanning the room. 

Scylla stands up abruptly, shock panting her face. Raelle takes a step back, confused, then angry. She was not supposed to be here. It had been at least a year since the City Drop. Since the truth had come out and Scylla had fled without a trace. Raelle had excelled in the military, her unit is the top of basic. She was one of the best fixers around. The evidence was new scars lining her face, new bags under her eyes. 

SCYLLA

(unsure, shocked)

What… What the hell are you doing here? 

Raelle continues to stare at her. Staring like she's memorizing every feature of this new Scylla, quietly comparing the old with the present. Who she was long ago.

RAELLE

(quietly, slowly growing angrier)

Get the fuck out. Get the fuck out before.. Before i- 

Scylla cuts her off. Challenging her resolve. How far will she go to complete her mission? What else has service changed in her?

SCYLLA

Before you WHAT Raelle.

Raelle steps forward, she's confident and ready to blow. Her face grows taut with pain.

  
  


RAELLE

Before I kill you myself. 

CUT TO SCYLLA: (rolling eyes)

Raelle notices that she doesn't believe her. She throws another biting comment, hoping to make her show any emotion other than the aloof shield she wears like a second skin. Raelle knows she's hurting inside. She wants to dig into that hurt. Like twisting a knife inside. To make her feel the way she does. 

(Snarls, vicious, in pain)

Leave now and I won't call the rest of the god damn unit to take you in.

Scylla steps forward to match raelle. Arms folded across her chest. She knows her, whether Raelle likes it or not. She's closer to Raelle now. Both are too stubborn to back down, but they stray closer to each other, to quell the tugging deep in their chests, to be in the same gravity again. 

SCYLLA (O.S)

(disbelieving, sarcastic)

You’d really do that. I didn't think you would settle being a dog on their leash but, here. You. Are. Why are you still with them? Why are you still fighting for them? 

Raelle begins to pace in front of Scylla, to do anything other than stare at her face. To stop looking at her eyes and her hair and everything about her. 

WIDE SHOT OF AREA

CUT TO RAELLE PACING

Raelle stops. Scylla knows exactly why she forced her hand. She is baffled, could she really not know? 

RAELLE

Because you didn't give me any other fucking choice, Scyl. The mall attack? The ship? Porter? Scylla you _murdered_ people. You have bloo- 

  
  


CUT TO SCYLLA 

She interrupts, indignant. She points at Raelle, as if bringing attention to a mock court. Accusing, pained.

SCYLLA

(frustrated)

You are _just_ as guilty as I am Raelle, you _do not_ get to tell me that you are absolved from this. 

She begins to list on her fingers, the misdeeds that Raelle has been a part of. What she was to be convicted of. 

Alder, the military, look at what they do. What _you_ do. 

  
  


BOTH IN SHOT OVER SCYLLA'S SHOULDER 

Raelle throws her hands out and lets out a frustrated groan. She begins to pace again, then stops and whips round to face Scylla again. 

RAELLE

(yelling)

You are impossible, you don't get it!

She pinches the bridge of her nose and walks to the wall behind her.

(insistent)

It's different..

CUT TO SCYLLA

Scylla is in shock, who was she to preach about the differences in their respective organizations. What was good and just. 

She puts up her hands in fake surrender and gives out a hollow laugh. What a world they live in. Two murders arguing about ethics. 

SCYLLA

(mocking)

Ohhhhh, Save me the fucking speech Raelle. It's not different and you know it. Who wins in all this? Tell me. What is this achieving? We are on opposite sides of a war with no winners. When will you get it? 

Scylla sighs and lets her hands fall to her sides. She seems to deflate, the bravado gone. She looks fragile almost as if a strong gust of wind would shatter her into a million pieces.

(defeated)

I wanted to help people Rae. And do good.

Raelle deflates as well. No longer two soldiers fighting each other, people. Vulnerable people with history.

RAELLE

(softly)

So did I.

TRACK SHOT FOLLOWS SCYLLA

FOCUS HAND ON CHEEK

Scylla takes a breath and steps forward brings a hand to gently touch cheek Raelles cheek. Raelle caves slightly into her familiar touch. 

TIGHT SHOT- INTIMACY 

Raelle pulls away and pushes her hand down, turning away but still close enough to see hurt painted on Scylla’s face.

RAELLE

(softly, pleading almost)

Don't do this Scyl.

  
  


Scylla is visibly hurt, searches Raelles face

SCYLLA

(softly asking)

Do what? 

Raelle's eyes come up from the floor, a softer voice. 

  
  


RAELLE

(Sad, lonely, tired, statement)

I loved you...You know? I fucking loved you.

Silence between them. This is what it was about. All this time. The antagonistic push and pull. 

Scylla takes a calming breath. She is shaking slightly.

SCYLLA  
  


I loved you too. Raelle, I still love you..

She grabs her hand desperate to show her that it was true. Hoping touch could cement her intentions in Raelle's heart. 

Raelle's eyes flare again. No, she didn't this wasn't true. There was evidence that this too was false.

  
  


RAELLE

(hurt, growing louder to a shout again)

No, you didn't. You lied to me! You used me! 

FOLLOW RAELLE

She yanks her hand away and walks away with crossed arms, looking at the wall.

Scylla responds softer, another step forward, an arm tentatively reaching for Raelle’s back. Fingers extended almost brushing her but too scared to touch

CUT TO HER ARM EXTENDING FOCUS ON THE SPACE BETWEEN

SCYLLA

(softly) 

I love you. Raelle I still love you..

Again Raelle is in disbelief, how could she say this? Why now? Why not then, when she had the change before she ran from her, away into the forest. 

RAELLE

[tears, anguish, turn around] 

Liar!

OVER RAELLES SHOULDER 

Scylla step forward to reach her again

SCYLLA

(Pleading)

Raelle its not-I- I swear i-

RAELLE

(Sobbing)

LIAR! You said you would take me with you. You left me! You- You left _me_ Scylla, not the other way around. How do I know you now? How can I trust you after all that!

  
  


FOLLOW SCYLLA

Scylla brings her hands to Raelle's face and pulls her into a kiss. She pours everything into it, their love before, her love now, apologies never said, wrongs never brought to light. 

TIGHT SHOT- TWO OF THEM FACES AND HANDS

She pulls back, their foreheads touching.

SCYLLA

(barely a whisper)

That’s how you know..

It's as if a dam has broken, something uncorked and Raelle leans in again to kiss her. Its surge forward, hard, messy, bubbling emotions overflowing. The kiss feels like coming home. It's honey and sunshine and lilacs in the spring. It feels like the only thing that's right in the world is the two of them together like this.

But Scylla has killed people. And so has she.

FADE OUT 


End file.
